Loki's Little Adventure
by AnimeGirl9297
Summary: Loki heard a sound behind him. He turned and saw a pair of glowing eyes in the bushes. "Hello?" The young prince called out. The eyes blinked. Loki backed up a few paces, and then tripped over a tree branch. That's when the creature pressed forward. A bilchsteim stepped out of the brush.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

~  
"Brother! Big brother, where are you?" Loki called out. He had spent all morning wandering the corridors looking for Thor, yet he still hadn't been able to find him.

"Loki, over here!" Loki heard Thor call out behind him. He turned around and saw his blonde brother standing behind him, but instead of the clothes he usually wore to play with Loki, Thor was wearing his dress clothes.

"Where are you going brother?" Loki waddled over to Thor. When he got close, Thor picked Loki up and set his brother on his hip.

"I'm going to my first dance lesson. Mother said since I'm ten now, I need to learn how to dance." Thor set Loki back down on the ground. "I'll be back later to play, though."

Loki crossed his arms and set his lips in a pout. "You better!"

Thor smiled at his little brother and ruffled his hair, "When I get back though, we can go and defeat the Jotuns together!"

Loki's face turned into the biggest smile a five year old could muster. "Yeah!"

"Thor honey, It is time for your dance lesson!" Frigga called. Thor ruffled his little brothers hair once more and then took off down the way he had heard his mother. Loki tried to follow his brother, but in his haste, he tripped over Fenrir, his little stuffed wolf he took everywhere.

He paused, still laying on the ground. And then he felt a little twinge of pain on his elbow. He sat up and saw that he had split his elbow open.

"Owie..." He muttered. And then he thought back to the magic his mother had taught him.

~

"Oh Loki, you're such a silly little boy. You always get hurt." Frigga hugged her son.

"I'm sorry momma." Loki said, looking up at her.

"Here, I will teach you how to heal yourself, just in case you get hurt and I'm not around to help you." Frigga stood up, moving Loki onto her hip, and walked over to where she kept her spell books.

She set Loki on the counter, and then opened the book. Loki stood up and looked at the book. There were a bunch of symbols Loki had never seen, and then the letters and numbers his mother and Thor read to him. Frigga then began to teach Loki magic.

Loki liked magic.

~

However, Loki had only two magic lessons, and he couldn't remember which one was the healing spell. He looked at his elbow, and some blood had started pooling there, not much by adult standards, but Loki thought he was slowly bleeding to death.

He started panicking and said one magic phrase he had heard spoken before, and he hoped it was the right one.

When he opened his eyes and he was no longer in the castle, Loki began to cry.

"Hush, Prince. How did you get out here?" A large man crouched down next to Loki, wearing all gold. Even his eyes were gold. "My name is Heimdall."

Loki began to panic again. He had never been out of the castle without his mother before. Now he was sitting out on the Bifrost, which he was forbidden from ever going to, talking to a strange golden man.

Loki began to sob.

"Hush, I will not harm you. Now, how did you get out here, Prince?"

Loki hiccuped and answered, "I do not know! I was trying to fix it," Loki held up his elbow, "And then I ended up out here!"

"Sounds like someone was using magic beyond his years. Where did you learn a spell of that magnitude?" Heimdall asked.

Loki thought about it for a second, and then said, "I heard people say it, and my mother taught me some magic. I thought it might fix me."

"That is okay. I will get you back to the castle." Heimdall stood up from his crouched position next to Loki. He held out his hand for Loki to take.

Loki looked up at Heimdall, and thought about it. Could he teleport himself back into the castle and spare himself and Heimdall the walk?

He decided it was worth a try.

Loki muttered the incantation once more and when he opened his eyes, he was no longer on the Bifrost with Heimdall. However, he was not in the castle either. He was out in the woods him and Thor played in secretly. If Odin or Frigga ever found out they came out here, they would get a beating of royal proportion.

Loki heard a sound behind him. He turned and saw a pair of glowing eyes in the bushes. "Hello?" The young prince called out. The eyes blinked.

Loki backed up a few paces, and then tripped over a tree branch. That's when the creature pressed forward. A bilchsteim stepped out of the brush.

Out of fear, Loki screeched the spell once more. When he opened his eyes, he was sitting in the hallway where he had began. Fenrir was still sitting where Loki had dropped him.

"Oh Loki! I was so worried!" Frigga ran down the corridor towards her son.

"Momma!" Loki cried and ran towards her. Frigga scooped him up in her arms.

"Thank goodness you are safe." She held him close. Loki looked over her shoulder and saw the Allfather coming down the corridor.

"Uh oh..." Loki muttered. He hated getting in trouble with Odin.

"What were you doing?" Odin demanded, walking towards Frigga and Loki.

"He meant no harm-" Frigga started to defend Loki, but Odin interrupted her.

"Loki, you know you are not allowed to leave the castle by yourself! And to go and disappear without a trace! How irresponsible! Thor would have never-" Frigga took her turn interrupting the Allfather.

"He is just a boy. He did not know what he was doing. Please do not punish him Odin." Loki looked at his father and saw anger in his eye. However, hearing the soothing sound of his wife helped diminish it.

"No magic lessons for a month." Odin said and walked away.

Once Odin was out of hearing, Frigga put her lips to her sons ear, which had a slight blue tinge, and said, "Do not fret, once the month is up, we will do all the magic your little heart desires."

Loki smiled and Frigga set her son back down. Loki retrieved Fenrir, and took his mothers hand. They began following in the direction that Odin had left. "Is Thor back from his dance lesson?"

Frigga smiled. "Yes, he is up in his room."

Loki immediately felt better and pulled his hand from his mothers. He then took off, running as fast as his little legs would carry him. "Big brother! Big brother, you'll never guess what happened to me today!"

~End


End file.
